


Their Ending

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: McGee tells Nick a little about Tony and Ziva which gives him the push he needed.





	Their Ending

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.
> 
> Wrote this while feeling sick so sorry if it's terrible :(

Nick laid flat along the McGee's couch staring up at the ceiling. It was eerily quiet in the apartment, he had got use to the noise of the twins when visiting but Delilah and Ellie had taken them to some playhouse for one year old's, which left him on the couch and McGee sitting on the coffee table across from him.

“So I see things between you two still aren't back to normal since the whole Boyd thing.” 

He groaned. “Is it that obvious?”

“Only because I've seen you guys interact everyday practically.” McGee chuckled a little. “There's still this awkward air between you two.”

“I don't know what to do man.” Nick said with a sigh. “I've apologized many times, offered to do any chores she had for crying out loud, and bought her those chips-”

“Nick.” He turned his head to see a serious look on McGee's face that had him sitting up. “Do you know anything about the agent before you and the one before Ellie?”

He frowned. “I know about Tony obviously and that he has a kid but I don't think I really heard anything about the other agent.” 

McGee looked off into the distance it seemed. “The mother of Tony's daughter is Ziva, the agent before Ellie. She was killed which is how Tony found out about his daughter.” 

Nick sat up straighter, his eyes widening a little.

“They spent years being jealous, flirting, dancing around each other, all because not only were they afraid of what would happen if they took the step, but they didn't want to break rule 12.” McGee sighed. “When Ziva left, Tony went looking for her even tried to bring her back but she wanted a clean break from everything to find herself, to figure out what kind of person she was now. Tony had no idea about them having a kid together until she died, I don't think Tony ever stopped loving her."

Nick didn't say anything for a little while, letting McGee's words sink in. It also made his stomach twist thinking about his own thing with Ellie.

He couldn't imagine the pain Tony must have went through, and it certainly wasn't how he wanted them to go. Nick felt sick just imagining a world with no Ellie in it especially if he had a little boy or girl. 

“What is it you're trying to tell me, McGee?” Nick asked softly, though he knew the answer.

“That you and Ellie, don't have to end up like that or your own form of it. Forget rule 12, I never thought I'd say it but don't listen to Gibbs. It's not his life. If being together is what would make you guys happy then go for it, it doesn't have to end in tragedy or pain.”

Nick cleared his throat and looked away to try and hide his emotions. 

“She's with Boyd, remember?” Nick mumbled. “It'd be an asshole move to confess my feelings then just expect her to end it with him.” 

“Look Nick..it's up to you, but I don't think she'd mind knowing the truth even with Boyd.”

* * *

That conversation at McGee's was on a constant loop on his head. 

But he needed another opinion in the matter and the only one he felt comfortable enough revealing things to was on the other side of the door.

Nick swallowed and raised his hand to knock.

“Come in!” Came from the other side.

Jack's look of surprise wasn't hard to miss, though he didn't blame her. He never willingly came into her office.

“Mind if we talk?” 

Jack gestured towards the chairs in front of her desk. “Take a seat.” She handed him a lollipop that Nick declined. “What's on your mind? You never stop by my office.” 

“I need your opinion on something, I need to know if I'm going to be making the right choice.” 

Jack leaned forward. “Sure, I'm listening.”

“I want to tell Ellie..that I like her as more than just a friend.” He waited for the look of surprise to cross her face, but it never came. “But she's with that Boyd guy, so I don't know if I should or not.”

Instead of surprise, she smiled. “I think it's great you finally want to tell her-” Nick raised an eyebrow. “-Oh don't give me that look, you two practically have been dating already.”

“What! We haven't-”

Jack raised her hand stopping him. “I don't think it's bad for you to tell her, you just have to be careful on how you word things.”

“Like?”

“Like nothing that sounds as if you're giving her an ultimatum, don't try and make it sound like you're trying to guilt her. I know you won't actually be doing these things but you don't want to  _ sound _ like it.”

Nick turned completely serious as he nodded. “Thanks Jack.”

She smiled. “No problem, I've been rooting for you guys.”

* * *

Two conversations down. One more to go.

Nick was once again knocking, but this time on Ellie's apartment door.

“Nick?” Ellie looked a little worried as she let him in.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Because you've kind of been off in your own world today.” She told him. “It's not exactly normal behavior.”

“Oh, I'm fine really.” He cleared his throat. “But I uh need to talk to you Ellie.”

She straightened. “Okay.”

“McGee told me about Tony and Ziva-” Ellie's eyes widened a little. He knew that right there was a big clue as to where this conversation was going. “Ellie..I don't want to end up with a sad ending.”

“You mean..you don't want us to have a sad ending.” Ellie said, biting her lip.

Nick nodded, stepping in front of her. “So there is an ‘us’?” His voice hopeful.

“Yes.” She whispered. “There has been for a while..we just..never acknowledged it. I'm pretty sure it began when we unplugged for that trip.”

Nick's lips twitched upwards at the mention of their trip to get away after Abby and Reeves but before the mess with Vance. 

“Yeah..I'm sure about that too.” 

His hand moved to push some of her hair away from her face. 

“Nick..you should know I haven't gone out with Boyd in weeks.” 

He blinked at her. “What? Then why-”

“Have I still been acting weird?” She finished for him. “I was afraid I guess..it had hit me that things really were changing and I wasn't ready for it.”

“What about now?” Nick whispered, his hands moving to rest on her waist as he started leaning in. 

Ellie smiled, instead of answering she closed the rest of the distance.

Their happy ending just began.


End file.
